


Criminal Minds One Shots

by WhoreforEmilyPrentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Death, Degrading kink, Dissociation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vibrators, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreforEmilyPrentiss/pseuds/WhoreforEmilyPrentiss
Summary: This is just a bunch of criminal minds one shotsI will do requests
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader, Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SpencerReidxReader  
> Spencer wants to show the reader how special she is

I wake up earlier than usual on saturday. I wake up in my beautiful boyfriend Spencers arms, he's shirtless so I get to feel all the warmth from his body. Spencers still asleep when I wake up. I try to move to get up and make breakfast for Spencer and I, but as soon as I start to move Spencers tightens his hold around me. 

"Where do you think you're going Bubs" Spencer asks in his adorable raspy morning voice.

"I was gonna make us breakfast"

I look at his ethereal face and just take in everything. Spencers long messed up wavy hair, his gorgeous hazel eyes, his adorable button nose, his soft perfect lips that connect with mine perfectly. I really did get lucky he is an absolute angel

"What are you thinking there love?" Spencer asks looking into my green eyes as I continue to stare into his hazel eyes.

"I'm just admiring you" I admit, while smiling

Spencer smiles and grabs my face pulling me into a tired morning kiss, that quickly turned into a passionate hungry kiss. I move to get on top of Spencer and as I do he pulls away, still holding my face. 

"You're so perfect you know that right Y/n" Spencer says while reading my face as if he was trying to see how I would react to it.

"That's all you Genius" I joke but Spencer doesn't laugh or even smile 

"I'm serious Y/n I want you to know how special you truly are"

"Spence-"

"Can I show you how special I think you are?"

"What do you mean?" I play dumb

"You know exactly what I mean Pretty Baby"

Spencer gives me a quick kiss on my nose. My favorite kind of kiss. There's just something so loving about it. 

"I love you Bubs"

"I love you too Spencie"

"Now let me show you how special you are"

Spencer then suddenly flips me over so he's on top of me. He brings his lips back to mine for a while before moving to my neck. I tried to bite my lip so i wouldn't moan as he found my sweet spot right below my ear. Spencer stops kissing me completely and looks at me. He doesn't say anything for a moment and he just moves his right hand to my face. His thumb on my lip. Spencer pulled down slightly so my bottom lip would no longer be in between my teeth. Immediately after he gave me a couple tiny kisses on my bottom lip. 

"Don't bite your lip you'll hurt yourself Pretty girl. Anyways I love hearing those gorgeous moans leave your mouth"

I grab his face and pull him back into another kiss. Spencer moves his hands to the bottom of my tank top and helps me take it off. Instantly he starts kissing my breasts. Leaving marks everywhere. 

"Spence please"

He only stops kissing my for a moment to speak.

"Please what Y/n?" He says with a smirk on his face

Spencer goes back to kissing my breasts except this time he goes further down until he meets the waistband of my sweatpants. I wine not wanting to say what i want.

"Use your words or I'm gonna assume you want me to stop"

"No Spence please don't stop" i wine 

"Then tell me what you want"

"You"

"Be more specificY/n I don't understand"

"Fuck me please Spencer"

"As you wish"

As soon as he finished speaking he took off my sweatpants and my panties at the same time. He moved his hand down to my core.

"I've barley done anything and you're already so wet for me"

Spencer takes off his sweatpants he was wearing and tossed them across the floor. 

"Spenc-"

"Patience Love"

Suddenly Spencer starts kissing down my stomach as he reaches my core. He went straight to my clit circling around it with his tongue. 

"Spencer" i wine

Then he takes his middle finger and thrusts it into me. Not long after adding his ring finger. 

After not long at all he knew i was close and he started doing something else with his tongue. I was confused for a moment before i realize what he's doing.

Spencer Reid is spelling his name on my clit.

"Oh god Spencer" I cry out

He moved so he was right above my clit.

"Say my name again"

He goes back to my clit. Spencer is at the C in Spencer.

"Spencer!" I cry out again and he moans against my clit. As he finishes spelling his name I know I'm about to come.

"Go ahead Baby let go"

As soon as he said that I let go, moaning loudly through my intense orgasm. 

In a matter of ten seconds Spencer has taken off his halloween pajama pants and thrusted inside of me. 

"Ah Spencer" I moan

"That's right Baby feel me"

Spencer starts thrusting into me faster and faster. As I'm about to come again Spencer takes my hand and places it on my lower stomach. I'm confused at first but that I feel him moving inside of me. The moment I felt him I climaxed for the second time.

"Spencer!" I scream

He groans and calls my name as he reaches his climax. He thrusts into me through our orgasms. 

Spencer almost falls onto me but his arms keep him up. He places his forehead onto mine and kisses my nose. 

"Do you know how special you are now?" Spencer asks

I nod

"I love you more than anything in the world" 

"Even more than learning random facts?"

"Much more"

"You must really love me then" I joke but Spencer face falls

"What is it gonna take for you to understand how much I love you"

I open my mouth to speak but he puts his pointer finger over my mouth and shushes me. 

"I think I know" Spencer says as he starts kissing down my body again.

"I love you Spencer Reid"

"And I you Y/n Y/l/n"


	2. EmilyPrentissxReader My Love

"i want to make you feel good Y/n" Emily said as she pushes you up against the wall in my bedroom, crashing her lips onto yours. 

"do it then" i say pulling away, looking her in the eye "oh believe me i will" 

Emily pushed me onto the bed and tore my clothes off faster than she ever had before. She ran her hands up and down my body giving me shivers. "what do you want my love" Emily asks 

"you"

"sorry to break it to you Y/n but you're not gonna get me just yet, next"

"the strap" i ask confused

"next" 

"Emily do we really have to do this" i wine

"i guess not" 

next thing i know she puts a vibrator on my clit that I didn't even see her take out. I let out a small yelp not expecting so much so quickly. 

"Em-please"

"Please what love" 

Emily starting putting more pressure on my clit and making circles with it, making me moan louder. "EMILY" Emily bends down to whisper in my ear without moving the vibrator.

"That's right my love scream my name. Let everyone in your apartment complex know how much of a whore you are"

"Emily please i'm so close" i wine

"Let go" Emily says sternly and i cry out as i reach my climax. Emily removes the vibrator and i start taking deep breaths to try and take back control of my breathing when she suddenly put the vibrator back on my clit. I yell from the slight overstimulation. 

"Em no i cant please"

"You can and you will" she says with a smirk

"Please Emily I cant"

"Stop complaining or i will shut you up myself"

After that all you could hear were my whimpers and moans as she made me climax 2 more times. Emily goes for a third but i grab her wrist.

"No Emily please i really cant handle another"

"Okay love" 

Emily leans back in bed and i sit up for a moment before she pulls me down with her. My sweet spot hits her thigh and i moan from already being overstimulated and i slightly grind on her thigh. She gives me a look and i cant quite tell what she's thinking. Emily looks into my eyes and nods. I start to grind my hips on her thigh as it continuously hits my sweet spot everytime. All you can hear are my loud moans. As I get closer to my climax my legs get more and more tired. Emily notices this and puts her hands on my waist. She moves me much faster than i was moving before and not long after I reach climax.

"EMILY" I scream from the complete overstimulation 

i instantly fall on top of her. She moves one hand onto my hair, gently playing with it. Emily moves her other hand onto my back rubbing it comfortingly.

"You did so good my love i'm so proud of you" 

i smile at her words and Emily removes both of her hands from me so she can hold my face in her hands.

"I'm serious you're amazing" she says

Emily pulls me in for a gentle but passionate kiss but pulls away. 

"i love you so much you know that right" 

"i do know that Em. I love you too."


End file.
